


It was Goku's fault

by Lovesorrow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blame Goku, F/M, mating by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesorrow/pseuds/Lovesorrow
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta found themselves in a very compromising position thanks to Goku's naivety.





	It was Goku's fault

The planet was exploding around him, and time was running out, he really needed to find a way out. He was flying as fast as he could till a flash of blue caught his eye, there, next to the wreckage of a space ship was his long time friend, he could barely feel her Ki so he assumed she was just unconscious.

"Bulma! Bulma! What happened to you?"

Goku didn't understand why the dragon didn't transport her back to earth together with the Namekians, worried that more people was left behind he make a scan of the surrounding area and there it was, one more Ki signal, feeble, but alive. He started flying towards the last energy signal present on Namek and was surprised to see not other than Vegeta laying unconscious on the ground, he seemed alright, if not a bit banged up, nothing that a saiyan couldn't handle, the good news was that there were 2 space pods nearby, apparently Vegeta was in the process of leaving the planet when he got caught up in an explosion.

The ground keep shaking more violently and the sky was completely dark now , only the incessant lightning keep providing enough light for Goku to check the space pods, both were in good working order, there was a problem however, he wouldn't fit with a passenger and there was no time to look for another way out, leaving Vegeta behind never even crossed his mind. After what he learned of his past he couldn't blame him for what he did, so he decided to get Vegeta and Bulma together, their smaller size would make for a tight fit, but was better than the alternative, and with both being unconscious there weren't any complaints.

He sat Vegeta on the chair and put Bulma on his legs, but the pod would not close without crushing them. He assumed that his armor and her clothes were just too bulky, so to make them more comfortable he decided to take off their clothes, he removed all of Bulma's clothing leaving her in a tiny tong and no bra, he snapped it by accident, but he saw no problem, having no sense of property himself he didn't gave it a second thought, next he removed Vegeta tattered armour and because is flying suit was extremely dirty and nearly none existing he got rid of it too, he knew that Bulma despised dirt, but what he didn't count on was that Vegeta was going commando underneath.

Looking at his nearly naked long time friend and his very naked Prince Goku saw no problem in pilling them together in the space pod, his naive nature and having no shame himself make him see no problem with the arrangement

Bulma was laying astride Vegeta's legs her head resting on the crook of his neck, once Goku was satisfied that they were comfortable he set the coordinates for what he hoped was earth and set the pod to go into stasis mode, closing the door the pod shot straight away into space. Jumping into the other pod he finally let himself relax and dream of Chichi's dumplings.

Meanwhile in the pod that Bulma and Vegeta were sharing the stasis mode was set only for one, so both weren't completely out of it, they weren't completely conscious but they could still move a bit, and unfortunately Bulma was a restless sleeper, the more she moved the more friction she was putting on the Prince exposed manhood, and with him being barely conscious he had no control over his body responses, Bulma's libido was also stirring and the sweet smell of her arousal was filling the pod and the prince's response was automatic and purely instinctual his own manhood started to grow harder and harder as his body started liberating the pheromones needed for mating, if he would have being conscious this would have never happened but as it was the close proximity of a fertile female make his forgotten instincts take over, at the same time the pheromones that he was liberating started to arouse Bulma in a vicious cycle that would have everlasting consequences for the pair.


End file.
